Angel Mai or Devil Nao
by marashapeshifter
Summary: Whom does Mikoto listen to when she's hungry?


This is just a short and silly fic written after having one too many exams.

**Angel Mai or Devil Nao**

**by Mara S. S. **

Mikoto crouched on a tree branch and peered through the tree's leaves.

Some students had spread a blanket on the grass below the tree and were bringing food out from a picnic basket.

The smell of the food wafted up to where Mikoto sat. It made her mouth water.

Mikoto was hungry.

She was always hungry to a certain degree, but at that moment she was hungrier than usual. A _lot_ hungrier.

She contemplated jumping down and helping herself to the yummy food.

Suddenly, on her right shoulder appeared a chibi Mai dressed in white. The chibi Mai wore pure white wings and floating above her head was a glowing halo.

"Mikoto-chan, can't you wait until I get back?" The chibi Mai reprimanded, having read the other girl's thoughts.

"But Mai... I'm hungry." Mikoto whined.

"I'll make you ramen later." The chibi Mai wheedled.

"I'm hungry _now._" Mikoto insisted, clutching her empty stomach.

Chibi Mai sighed. "You see Mikoto, it isn't nice to grab other's people food."

"Why on earth not?" Came a sultry voice from Mikoto's left shoulder.

It was chibi Nao, lounging on Mikoto's shoulder and dressed in a clinging red dress that showed off her figure nicely. Her horns were clearly visible and her tail swished back and forth.

"Why can't Mikoto do what she wants?" Chibi Nao prodded, standing up and caressing Mikoto's ear.

"Because it's wrong, that's why!" Chibi Mai replied hotly.

"You're not her mother." Chibi Nao replied scornfully. "Mikoto doesn't need anyone to baby-sit her. Right Mikoto?"

Mikoto's head swung from side to side like an audience at a ping pong game.

"Mai... Nao... I'm hungry..." Mikoto complained to her guardians.

"You can wait Mikoto, okay?" Pleaded chibi Mai.

"Go ahead and steal their food." Encouraged the chibi devil.

"Mikoto! Don't listen to her!" Chibi Mai instructed her charge.

"_Mikoto, don't listen to her._" Chibi Nao mocked the angel. "See. There she goes again, telling you what to do."

Chibi Mai took a deep breath and tried to speak calmly. "Mikoto, listen to me. I know you're hungry but you can't just jump down and steal someone else's food. You understand?"

"When you gotta eat, you gotta eat." The chibi devil gestured to the merrily feasting students below them. "Why not help yourself?"

Mikoto sniffed and looked pitifully at the food below her.

"Nao! You're such a bad influence on her!" Chibi Mai fumed at the devil on Mikoto's other shoulder.

"At least I'm not a disgusting goody two shoes like you." Retorted the chibi Nao.

The chibi Mai then leaped and knocked chibi Nao off Mikoto's shoulder. The two fell on the branch behind Mikoto.

"Mikoto's nothing to you!"

"You're wrong!"

"Shut up!"

"Get off me!"

"Ow! Ow!"

"Hey, that hurts!"

"Stop pulling my hair, you dumb angel!"

Mikoto watched with large eyes as her two guardians wrestled with each other.

She was starting to get dizzy. She hadn't eaten for almost an _hour_.

In fact... Her two guardians were starting to look like very appetizing dumplings...

Mikoto blinked, trying to shake away the image.

Yes... They looked... Delicious... The furiously fighting chibis were replaced by the image of food dancing right before her eyes.

Mikoto listened to her stomach rumble.

She looked down at her stomach. Then up at the chibis.

Mikoto listened to her stomach grumble, it was louder this time.

Chibi Mai and chibi Nao looked up at the noise.

"Hey, Mikoto..." Chibi Nao said, nervously taking a step back.

"Mikoto, why are you looking at us like that...?"

Mikoto looked at them with large, hungry eyes.

Mikoto listened to her stomach growl, it was demanding food AT ONCE!

Mikoto pounced on the two chibis.

"Mikoto! Wait! Listen to me!"

"Hey! We're not food!"

"Ah!!!"

The two chibis ran for their lives, a hungry Mikoto hot on their heels.

Looks like Mikoto's stomach was louder than _either_ of them.

END

* * *

Disclaimer: Mai HiME belongs to Sunrise 


End file.
